Power Pals!/Transcript
(Episode begins at the lunchroom in the Dimmsdale Elementary School and Timmy comes in) * Timmy: Ah, lunch. A time to enjoy the goodness of Earth and cut in front of your friends to avoid the wait! (he cuts to the front of the line and the lunch lady gives him a steak that she was going to give to Elmer) * Elmer: Hey, Timmy. You can't cut in front of me like that! * Lunch Lady: That was the last big, juicy steak. Here's some of yesterday's crud casserole. (the lunch lady gives him some of the casserole) * Wanda: Timmy, maybe you should thank Elmer for letting you cut in front of him without asking. * Cosmo: It's not nice to take advantage of you friends like that. * Timmy: What are you talking about? I don't take advantage of my friends. Name one time I did. * Cosmo: Gaze into my jiggling goodness and seeing the artificially lime-flavored falsehood of your words! (goes to the time when Timmy destroyed A.J.'s report) (Timmy chews on a turkey) * Timmy: How's that report coming, oh, project partner of mine? (throws the bone at A.J.'s books) (A.J. screams) (goes to the time when Sanjay and Elmer are trying to lift a piano with Timmy on top of it) (Sanjay and Elmer grunt) Come on, ladies! It's just a few more steps! (goes to the time when Timmy said Chester scraped his boot) (Timmy puts his boot on Chester's teeth and gets mud inside it) Hey, you scraped my boot! (goes back to the lunchroom) * Cosmo: And notice the carrot never moves! * Timmy: Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Well, my friends, anyway. What are they going to do? (goes towards his friends' table) Ban me from the lunch table? * All: We're banning you from the lunch table! (Sanjay holds up "No Timmys Allowed!" and Elmer holds up "Timmy Stinks!) * A.J.: We're tired of you taking advantage of us and treating us like sidekicks! * Timmy: I do not treat you like sidekicks. (he takes the drink from Chester and drinks all of it) * Sanjay: And that's why we have formed the new legion of Timmy haters! * Timmy: Fine. I'll find a new place to sit and new friends to sit with! (goes to the popular kid table) * Tad and Chad: Eww. (Timmy goes to the regular kid table) * Kid: No. (Timmy goes to the very unpopular kid table) * Kid: Yes..... * Timmy: No! (cuts to the lockers' room) It stinks not having friends. (opens his locker) * Cosmo: Man, it's great having friends! * Wanda: (laughs) Timmy, I hope you don't mind, but we invited some friends over to your locker to let them know how special we think they are. (Jorgen von Strangle comes out of Timmy's locker) * Jorgen: Hey, fairy friends! It is time for some fairy-oke. Hi, puny Timmy! Bye, puny Timmy! ( sings ) Feelings! (he, Cosmo, and Wanda laugh and go back into the locker) * Pizza Guy: Six large anchovies to locker 110. (Jorgen takes the pizza) That's $32.50, pal. (cuts to the Turners' house) (Timmy puts aqua-seltizer in the fish bowl) * Timmy: Okay, I wish I had- * Cosmo: Ahh! Too much candy and soda! Do you have to talk so loud? * Wanda: Oh, sorry, Sport. We kind of overdid it last night, but you know what they say, "You can never have too many friends." * Timmy: But I don't have any! * Jorgen: ( in Timmy's bed ) Maybe it's because you're too loud! * Timmy: And I need new ones. Really great friends will stick my be no matter how jerky I am and who will make my old friends jealous! * Wanda: You mean super friends? * Timmy: Yeah. That's perfect. I wish I had super friends! (Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish and a gang of Power Pals fall into the Turners' house) * Announcer: And just like that, Timmy Turner had a new gang of Power Pals. Super Sam, he is super nice and super strong. (Super Sam gives kids ice cream and lifts an elephant) Joan Jet, the fastest and friendliest woman in the universe. (Joan Jet runs fast) * Joan Jet: Hello. (shakes hands with another woman) Hello. (shakes hands with a man) Hello. (shakes hands with another man) * Announcer: Dark Mark, the mysterious brooding creature of friendship. * Dark Mark: Hello. (woman screams and runs away) Why do they always run? * Announcer: And Wet Willie, with the power to summon new friends from the deep. (his whales come in) * Timmy: Awesome! Hey, what's with the guy in the suit? * Wanda: That's the announcer. He comes bundled with the Power Pals package. * Timmy: Oh, this is going to be good. (cuts to the Dimmsdale Elementary School's lunchroom and the lunch lady gives him a sandwich) (Timmy goes towards his friends' table) * Chester: Hey, look, it's the kid with no friends. * Timmy: Oh, yeah? (his Power Pals come in) * Super Sam: Come, Timmy. Let's enjoy lunch at the coolest table in the universe. (throws a crystal at one of the tables and the kids scream and get away from it, the Table of Frienditude appears) * Timmy: The Table of Frienditude! * Dark Mark: And I'll use the Mark phone to order us some pizza, Timmy. * Girl: Help, help, I'm stuck on top of the monkey bars! * Announcer: But as they readied for the lunch of a lifetime, a cry was heard, and the Power Pals sprang into action! (the Power Pals go to save the girl and cuts to the playground) * Girl: Help, help! I'm stuck on top of the...! (Super Sam grabs her and uses his sweet-vision to give her an ice cream cone) Cool, sweet-vision. Thank you, Super Sam. * Super Sam: Don't thank me. Thank all the Power Pals and Timmy, the pal wonder! * Timmy: Don't mention it. Except to everyone you know. (the kids cheer) * Chester: Timmy may have new Power Pals, but does he have a super cool clubhouse like the Anti Timmy Force Four? (garbage falls out) * Timmy: Wow! You guys are the greatest friends ever! * Wet Willlie: And you know what great friends like you deserve, Timmy? * All: A hall of friendship! (Super Sam gets another crystal) * Boy: He's got another crystal! Run! (all the kids scream and run away) (the crystal turns into the Hall of Friendship) * Announcer: And moments later in the Hall of Friendship, Timmy couldn't wait to play with his new Power Pals. * Dark Mark: This is the Power Pals problem-action computer. * Timmy: Why would you need that? Nothing bad happens in Dimmsdale anyway. (the computer shows a cat stuck in a tree) (cat meows) * Super Sam: Power Pals, there's a cat stuck in a tree! * Timmy: Dude, it's just a cat. The fire department will get it. (the Power Pals go the get the cat) * Announcer: And so, the Power Pals were off. Whenever there was a cry for help, they spring into action. (Dark Mark gets a rope, Super Sam gets on the rope, and brings it over, Joan Jet runs to get it and brings it back to the girl but the cat gets hot and the girl cries) * Dark Mark: Oh, thank goodness. Willie and his whales are here. Now we're safe. (cuts to the Hall of Friendship) * Timmy: (grunts) I've ironed your tights... (gives the tights to Super Sam) waxed your dolphins, shined your speed shoes... (gives the speed shoes to Joan Jet) and here's the Big Bats magazine you wanted. (gives the magazine to Dark Mark) Can we please go do something together now, as friends? * All: Sure. (cuts to Timmy lifting a piano with his Power Pals on top of it) Come, Timmy. Just a few more steps! * Timmy: That's it! Yah! (throws the piano and the Power Pals go up and Super Sam picks up the piano but it falls and Willie's whales fall and Super Sam goes up with them) All you do is boss me around and make me do stuff. I don't even get a costume. * Joan Jet: Well, why didn't you say so? (dresses him like a girl) * Timmy: No! You're the missing the point! Friends don't treat friends like sidekicks or servants or... the way I used to treat my old friends. No wonder they became the Anti Timmy Force Four. * Super Sam: Anti Timmy Force Four? Sounds villainous to me. * Wet Willie: Please tell me they're near a coastline. * Dark Mark: This Anti Timmy Force Four must be plotting to take over this galaxy. We must crush them! * Wet Willie: -or pool? Perhaps a fountain? * Timmy: What? No! There were my friends! * Joan Jet: That's what they wanted you to think. * Dark Mark: I'll press these randomly beeping and colorful buttons to track down their exact location. (presses buttons) * Wet Willie: A tub? A damp sponge? Throw me a bone, will you? A wet bone. * Timmy: Oh, no. There're going after Chester, A.J., Sanjay, and Elmer! Who knows what they'll do to them? * Wet Willie: When we find them, I'll have my friends from the deep teach them a valuable and painful lesson. * Timmy: I was horrible to my friends, and I made a horrible wish. It all ends here. I wish I didn't have super friends! (Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish but the Power Pals are still there) What? Why didn't they poof away? * Wanda: Uh, I'm going to go with "they're super and impervious to magic." * Timmy: What do we do? * Announcer: And that's when Timmy quickly wished himself to his old friends' clubhouse to apologize and warn them of the impending doom. * Timmy: Oh, yeah. Thanks. * Announcer: Don't mention it. But you might want to take off the maid outfit. It's pretty creepy. * Timmy: Right. (cuts to his friends' clubhouse) * A.J.: So you're saying you're sorry, and unless if you come up with a plan to get rid of your new Power Pals, we'll be eaten by sharks. * Timmy: Yes! * All: HELP!!!! * Timmy: No, don't say you can help! (covers A.J.'s and Sanjay's mouths) They hear that word and spring into action. * A.J.: That's it. That's how we'll beat them. And our clubhouse will help. * Timmy: "Our clubhouse." As in, we're friends again? * Sanjay: Welcome to the Anti Timmy Force Five, dude! * Timmy: Yeah! I'm a jerk! (realizes what he just said) Man, this is bittersweet. (cuts back to the Hall of Friendship) (computer loads slowly) * Dark Mark: We've got to get a new computer. (A.J. shows up on the screen) * A.J.: Power Pals, help us! * Super Sam: ( looking up from reading a book ) Did someone say, "Help"? * A.J.: Our planet is under attack! And we need help in our battle for justice and oh, good stuff. * Super Sam: Where does this battle take place, strange alien visitor? * A.J.: You can't miss it. Take a left at Andromeda Galaxy and we'll be the third red sun on the left. Oh, and if you hit the Milky Way, you've gone too far. * Joan Jet: Wait, this could be a trap to make us forget all about the Anti Timmy Force Four and their plot to rule the galaxy. * Super Sam: Or, there's a doomed planet of aliens in a distant galaxy that needs our help! * A.J.: It's a planet filled with water. * Wet Willie: I say we go! * Dark Mark: We'll use one of the Power Pals invisible vehicles. (presses button to get the Power Pals invisible rocket) * Super Sam: Ahh, the Power Pals invisible rocket. ( "looks" at invisible rocket ) Is that a dent? * Wet Willie: Who cares? It has cup holders! (the Power Pals go towards the Anti Timmy Force Four clubhouse) * Timmy: Once we figured that we tricked them, they'll come back and kick our butts! * A.J.: Guys, Andromeda is 57 million light years away. I don't think we'll be seeing them in a long time. * Cosmo: Hooray, Timmy's got his old best friends back! * Wanda: I wonder what they'll play first. (cuts to Timmy lifting a piano with his friends on top) * A.J.: Just a few more steps. Woo-hoo! * Timmy: Hey, that's what friends are for! * Narrator: Fifty-seven million light years later... * ( The Power Pals are now super old and are still all riding on the rocket ) * Dark Mark: Are we there yet? (coughs) * Super Sam: I think we've been tricked. (coughs) * Joan Jet: Should we go back? * Wet Willie: No, he said there was water there. I say go! (coughs) End to Power Pals! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 4 transcripts